<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balmorra Skies by somelikeithoth (SuckaNucka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366772">Balmorra Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/somelikeithoth'>somelikeithoth (SuckaNucka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginnings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crash Landing, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Republic Navy, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/somelikeithoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While completing a recon mission on Balmorra for the Republic Navy Poe is forced to make an "emergency landing." After becoming seriously injured, he is rescued by what can only be described as an Angel of the Republic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginnings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balmorra Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>found a bunch of Star Wars fanfic while cleaning out my google drive and I still liked it so I decided to clean it up and post it. This is a small series of ficlets I wrote pre-TROS, in 2018, to help flesh out Poe's character a bit more. Part character study, part self-indulgent original characters that won't leave me alone.</p><p>These fics are Poe-centric and take place before TFA. They explore Poe's past relationship, his time in the navy, and his life in the rebel alliance before he met Finn and co. Could be seen as a stand-alone or as a prequel to my FinnPoe fic Scorpio Rising.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Poe had tried to make one of his “emergency landings.” Again. The cockpit of the X-Wing levied open with a groan and a creak. Above him was a </span><em><span>diathim,</span></em><span> one of those space angels that veteran pilots told stories about in shrouded cantinas. Or at least that’s what he thought he saw. </span><em><span>Oh my God. Did I die? </span></em><span>Poe wondered. </span><em><span>Am I actually dead? Is this heaven?</span></em> <em><span>Am I a Force ghost yet?</span></em></p><p>
  <span>In the stories Poe heard from his mum, the Angels always had a distinctive voice. She said their words sounded like they were woven in gossamer. This angel, however, was surprisingly easy to understand. The first thing she said was, “Hey, hey, don’t move. You’ve been in an accident. I’m with the Republic Navy, I’m gonna help you. But first, can you tell me your name?” and then she flashed a light in each eye. Poe moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An accident? Oh, yeah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>His memory was spotty after he broke through Balmorra’s atmosphere. Poe tried to get a look at his surroundings but was stopped. “Try not to move your head too much,” and then gently, “Try again. What’s your name? Do you remember where you are?” The medic continued her assessment. His ear felt hot and wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe stared at her hair as he tried to figure out his name. It was boyish and short and a prawnish color, like the binary sunsets of Tatooine. She asked him his name one more time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I couldn’t remember, it must not be important, right? Then why did she keep asking?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was the weirdest game of charades Poe had ever played. Poe watched somewhat out of body while she scanned the dashboard of his x-wing. “Here we go,” she smiled. Then turning she said, “Is your name Poe?” Poe mumbled the affirmative. “Alright Poe, do you know where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the neurons fired just right and Poe was able to respond. “Crashed on Balmorra.” She smiled in relief.  The words were mushed together but it was progress.  When she smiled, Poe again wondered if she was one of the space angels. Yes, she seemed to fit most of the descriptors: ethereal, glowing, benevolent: his saving grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe did not meditate on this for too long before he noticed she kept looking back to his legs nervously. “Came running when I saw you fall from the sky, Captain.” Then she muttered into her commlink, “Location: 47,59.  Patient is conscious and responding. Double distal fib-tib fracture. Looks compound. Right shoulder appears to be dislocated.” She turned her attention to Poe again. “Alright Poe, you’re doing great. Help is on the way and we’re gonna get you out of here, okay? I don’t want you to move your head. Blink, or talk if you can.” Poe responded in the affirmative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again she looked furtively at Poe’s legs. “Poe are you in any pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe really wished she hadn’t asked because perhaps if she hadn’t said anything he might not have noticed it. But the adrenaline was wearing thin and he couldn’t shake the ever-increasing feeling of gnaw in his lower right leg. The medic wondered how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed before. “Nmmm now tha’ you mention it,” Poe groaned. Fear began to rise in his lungs. His breathing quickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna give you a little something for the pain.” Before Poe could speak, she disappeared momentarily. Poe felt a sense of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Wait, where…” Poe started. She was only gone for a few moments before she popped back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, I’m here. Just went to grab a stim!” she assured him. “This might hurt,” she said and stabbed him in the arm with the stim. It did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…Please don’t leave again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.” She touched his arm. Poe felt reassured by this. He was scared. He was scared every day. It was in his job description.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen to me, doc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the trauma team is on their way. You managed to land outside of any major war zones, so once they have the all-clear it’s safe, then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I be able to fly again? Am I going to be okay?” Poe cut her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes softened. She put one gloved hand over his. She spoke softly, “Well, today we found out you can survive plane crashes, so I’d say anything is possible for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Poe hit the ground harder than he thought. Was this medic making his heart skip a beat? Or was he just not getting enough oxygen to his brain. “I think I’m feeling a little dizzy,” was all Poe could respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the oxygen mask over his face. Poe stole glances through lashes as she monitored his vitals. She placed the oxygen mask over his face. Poe stole glances through lashes as she monitored his vitals. As the stim took hold, Poe’s awareness faded into a sedated, warm, dark, calm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>